


Teamwork

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: writerverse, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Off-World, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack & Daniel discuss the game plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble A Day Challenge at writerverse. Prompt: game plan

"Well, that wasn't in the game plan," Jack grumbled, peeking through the bushes to find a number of Jaffa guarding the gate.

"We have a plan?" Daniel asked acerbically. "I thought we were just running for our lives."

"Hey, it's always worked before."

Suddenly, an explosion drew most of the Jaffa into the trees opposite their position. Moments later, Carter and Teal'c appeared, firing at the remaining guards. Jack motioned for Daniel to follow and they skidded down the hill, Daniel diving through the chaos to the DHD.

Jack smiled as the wormhole whooshed open. "See, teamwork! That's the plan."


End file.
